


Jimmy Space *

by fuckanime



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, It's Cool Though, Lame references, Lots of video games, M/M, Silly Boys, Slow Burn, Strangers, Teenagers, Texting, Time Skips, alternate 2020 where the world isn't a dumpster fire, and a touch of rainbow 6 siege, call of duty y'all, can i get a oh yeah, can you say 'meet cute', jk, just bros bein' bros, kinda sorta, mom said it was my turn on the xbox, oh yeah, patrick lives in chicago and pete lives in texas, saturdays are for the boys, the ages and time frame are all wack, true story, ulla britta smitta fitta, with a pinch of left4dead, young patrick melts my poor unsuspecting heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckanime/pseuds/fuckanime
Summary: boys will be boysbasically, Patrick is agamerand meets Pete online
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 2017

**Author's Note:**

> btw they're both 16 in this chapter

Patrick walks around the bus, ready for anything. He's watching his surroundings while simultaneously checking the windows of the bus. Someone comes running around the other side of the bus, Patrick knives, shoots.

_KingWentz121 kills P.S.fuckyou_

"Damn!" he wasn't ready for that.

He respawns and ducks behind a pillar. A head just flashed through the window of the house in front of him. Wait for it...there in the corner, it appears again. One shot and he's out.

_P.S.fuckyou kills Spiderboiiiii (bonus bounty: 500)_

"Fuck yeah." Patrick smiles to himself and digs through the Dorito bag in his lap shoving as many into his mouth as he can before-

_KingWentz121 kills P.S.fuckyou (bonus bounty: 1500)_

that.

"Oh, fuck you! I was eating Doritos!" Patrick eyed his respawn timer and chugged the rest of his mountain dew, fueling his ~~rage~~ energy.

_KingWentz121 kills BigDaddy_ _B for a double kill!_

3..2..1..0 Patrick was up and the only thought screaming in his mind was to shoot KingWentz and then himself.

"I'll shove that double kill up his ass." KingWentz is crouched behind a car on his side of the map but Patrick sees him. He trades his automatic for the grenade launcher strapped to his back. Peering through the scope, he aims right for that fucker's tiny distorted head.

_KingWentz121 kills P.S.fuckyou for a triple kill!_

He watches it in black and white, the respawn timer blinking in his peripheral. It still feels amazing though when his opponent's head explodes and the car ignites.

_P.S.fuckyou kills KingWentz121 (bonus bounty: 2500)_

"FUCK YES! SUCK MY FAT COCK, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Doritos are flying everywhere as Patrick swings the bag and his controller around, dancing like he won the game.

The door to his room slams open and Patrick's hands fly down to cover his boxers. The clatter of his controller echoes in his ears and then all he can hear is screeching.

"PATRICK MARTIN STUMPH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SCREAMING AT 1AM I WILL NOT HAVE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE! PUT SOME PANTS ON AND GO TO BED!"

With another slam of the door, his mom was gone. He's quaking in his boots ( jack skellington socks more like). For a second he was actually about to obey her. _Nope, no matter,_ he told himself as he picked up his controller, _I am stealth._ He quickly switched his light off and turned the volume on his game down, returning to his spot in front of the TV. (floor gang OUH)

Five kills and one death later, Patrick is browsing his stats. His team may have lost but he still got 12 kills; just one less than KingWentz. He's feeling pretty good besides the three mountain dews trying to burst his bladder.

After venturing to the downstairs bathroom (so his mom wouldn't hear a flush) guided by his phone's flashlight, he returns to the comforting glow of his TV. Waiting for him is a friend request from none other than KingWentz121.

Patrick stares at it and feels it stare right back. He looks away; he was never one for eye contact. He picks a dorito off the carpet, it wasn't too long ago that he vacuumed...was it? He blows on it. Five-second rule and all that crap. Whatever, why not?

A crunch and a click. Patrick's got a taste of cheese and a new friend keeping him comfort tonight.

He prefers the cheese but a friend is cool too.


	2. I'll krump with ya sweetiepie M MM M MM M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picks up right where chapter one ended

New message from KingWentz121

_Yeah, okay._ Patrick opens it.

KINGWENTZ121: you might want to turn your mic off next time patrick

_Oops._

KINGWENTZ121: gg though, you're not too bad

P.S.FUCKYOU: screw you, you're not too good

KINGWENTZ121: relax, that was a compliment

P.S.FUCKYOU: oh please spare me from anymore I'm blushing so hard it hurts

KINGWENTZ121: tease

P.S.FUCKYOU: bitch

KINGWENTZ121: we'd make a nice team

KINGWENTZ121: join my party

The ping notifying Patrick's invite was lost on him though as he buffered. _Party?..but it's a school night..._

KINGWENTZ121: unless you're too chicken

P.S.FUCKYOU: bitch I'm not marty mcfly

KINGWENTZ121: is that a yes

P.S.FUCKYOU: you bet your ass

* * *

P.S.FUCKYOU: sit down

P.S.FUCKYOU: dog

P.S.FUCKYOU: I fucken

P.S.FUCKYOU: owned you

KINGWENTZ121: only cause I let you

KINGWENTZ121: couldn't let you go to school tomorrow with a broken heart

P.S.FUCKYOU: you don't know if I'm in school

KINGWENTZ121: how old are you

P.S.FUCKYOU: go fuck yourself

KINGWENTZ121: really? me too, my birthday was just last November!!

P.S.FUCKYOU: shut up and start the next match

KINGWENTZ121: yes daddy

* * *

_It's dark, Patrick's on a pier, there's a shed at the end._

_He's in the shed, there's a girl crouched at the opposite end facing away._

_Patrick knows how this works, no sudden movements, just one quick shot to the head._

_The girl is up, screaming, wailing, running straight for Patrick._

_She's tiny, Patrick grabs her, chucks her. (yEET)_

"Fuck you"

A satisfying thud. A very real thud actually.

"What the even..." he picks his head up and peels open his eyes, it's bright. Why is it so bright? He stares at his window. He flicks his eyes to the open curtains. But he can't seem to concentrate...no, not with that annoying fucking alarm screaming at him.

"Wheraryou?" Patrick looks around and spots the (bitch ass) culprit lying sadly on the floor in the corner of his room.

"Oh shit." he tumbles out of bed and scrambles toward his phone as if his speed will make up for any damage done.

"You're okay." he mumbles before blowing on it and wiping it on his shirt to reassure himself. With the alarm now turned off his thoughts seem to be rushing back to him.

_8:00, Friday. School? Yes, school is a thing that happens...around this time maybe? Time to do hahha. Is it Halloween yet?_

Patrick turns on his Important Bussiness MusicTM and begins getting ready.

"LET'S get down to BUSINESS to DEFEAT. . .THE HUNS" Patrick jumps into his best fighting position, twirls around and nearly slams his face into a wall. He twists and bumps into his nightstand.

"good fuck..DID they send me DAUGHTERS when I asked FOR SONS"

He sings as he searches through his laundry, it's muscle memory.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath-say goodbye to those who knew me-boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym-this guys got em scared to death-hope he doesn't see right through me-

now I really wish that I knew how to swim"

He's found jeans and a matching pair of socks, pauses to jam out because they're all chanting 'be a man' and Patrick can feel it in his lungs, ooh that shirt looks clean enough.

"Clean underwear in the drawer? Aw, fuck yea."

He's dressed but maybe just one last thing. He jams a beanie on his head and he's off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing so much minecraft it's not even funny
> 
> oops


	3. I'd trim my nails for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter joe troh
> 
> I love him lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom is watching titanic and I think the sound effects are making my cat anxious or something? but my cat is going bat shit crazy?? literally darting all over the room, bounding off pillows
> 
> while the actors scream 
> 
> and the scary violins play
> 
> and I'm in the corner writing gay fanfic (:

Patrick enters his kitchen and chucks his backpack on the island, watches it slide off the end and plummet to the floor, then continues to prepare his after school sandwich.

"Ooh what a day, what a day... _what a world, what a world_ ahaha _I'm melting! ahhh!_ " Patrick screeches and drifts dramatically toward the floor.

"What the fuck is going on in here, fuckin Mary Poppins."

Patrick looks up from the floor (floor gang OUH) to find Joe in the doorway with his own sandwich.

"That's The Wizard of Oz and you know it." Patrick jumps up from the floor and returns to his sandwich.

Joe begins rummaging through the fridge and Patrick asks himself when he started letting raccoons into the house. "Whatever Cruella, are we gonna play some video games or what?"

"Or what?"

"Umm," Joe peers around the fridge, "we could watch JoJo?"

"Ooh yeah! I was hoping for something with a bit more dragons and hobbits but you know I'm always a slut for JoJo."

"Who isn't?"

Two hours later they're still watching JoJo with no end in sight. Empty plates, pop cans, and chip bags surround them...Doritos and laundry litter the floor, what the fuck happened in here? Patrick remembers cursing, dancing, his mom scaring the shit out of him, KingWentz, weird left 4 dead banshee dream...wait KingWentz?

"Oh, dude. We have to play Call of Duty!"

"Okay." Patrick almost laughs, he loves how calm Joe is.

After what feels like two days, Call of Duty loads. The first thing Patrick finds is many new messages.

KINGWENTZ121: heyy

KINGWENTZ121: do you want to play with me

KINGWENTZ121: (((((((((((((;

KINGWENTZ121: kidding

KINGWENTZ121: pat

KINGWENTZ121: patty

KINGWENTZ121: tricky trick

KINGWENTZ121: you know that one run dmc song

KINGWENTZ121: I met this little girly 

KINGWENTZ121: her hair was kinda curly

KINGWENTZ121: what do you look like man

KINGWENTZ121: patty pants please play with me

KINGWENTZ121: snap me @peterpanini

"You sure this guy isn't insane?" Joe asks.

"He seemed pretty sane last night..."

P.S.FUCKYOU: are you still online

"How old is he?"

"....I don't know."

Patrick pulls out his phone and adds _peterpanini_ on snapchat. He takes a picture of his tv and sends it. It's pretty self-explanatory.

It's not a long wait.

KINGWENTZ121: tricky ricky I missed you don't scare me like that


	4. everybody screEeeEEeam (it's almost halloween:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't forget andy
> 
> ok I know it's been a while but again it picks up right where the last chapter left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> jimmy's back  
> tell a friend
> 
> also I'm watching twilight rn and let me just say kristen stewart is damn fineeeeeeee, my goodness

P.S.FUCKYOU: join my party

KINGWENTZ121: straight to business

KINGWENTZ121: tricky don't you know all work and no play makes jimmy a dull boy

P.S.FUCKYOU: let's play joe's not going to just sit here and watch us chat

KINGWENTZ121: joe?

KINGWENTZ121: you brought someone to watch us play together

KINGWENTZ121: kinky

P.S.FUCKYOU: he's playing with us you asshat

KINGWENTZ121: I'm flattered tricky but I don't know if I'm ready for a threeway

P.S.FUCKYOU: I swear to fuck pete

KINGWENTZ121: okay okay don't get your panties in a bunch

* * *

"Damn, I'd hate to be on the other team." Pete laughed over the mic. 

Joe shrugged, "Some of them play so bad they deserve to have their ass handed to them."

"Yeah, seems like some of them are trying that technique where you leave your screen off while playing." Joe choked on his mountain dew and faint sounds of Pete talking to someone came through the speakers.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Andy. This is the dream team man, wait till we're all playing together. We could make our own e-sports team."

Patrick scoffed, "As long as the other teams are made up of twelve-year-olds."

* * *

After hours of kicking names and taking ass, Joe and Andy were passed out while Pete and Patrick continued on (hell yeah insomnia).

Pete's voice cut over the noise of Patrick's automatic, "So, how old are you, man?"

Patrick chuckled, "What's it to you?"

"Aw, come on 'Tricky, you gotta give me something. Don't be a tease."

Patrick blushed. What the fuck? He cleared his throat, "Sixteen, what about you?"

"Sixteen." Patrick could hear the smile in Pete's voice.

"No fucken way. How old are you, seriously." The game ended and Patrick clicked through his stats.

"I am serious, but my birthday is in October so I'll be seventeen soon."

Patrick hummed, "Mine is in December. Are you a junior?"

"Yeah, you too then?"

"Yup." Patrick lied back on his bed, pushing his fingers through his matted hair.

"Bet you're a real ladies' man, huh lunchbox?"

He paused, "Uh..huh definitely."

"What, you don't get a lot of girls?" Pete chuckled.

"Well, don't act so surprised, you think I'd be playing Call of Duty with four dudes at three in the morning if I was getting a lot of ass?"

"Guess it depends on who's ass you like." Patrick choked; on what, he has no idea. Pete could hear Patrick coughing up his lungs. "You good?"

"Heuyeah mm, uh-huh, yeah..no.......I'm straight."

"Chill out man I was just joking."

"Ha, of course. Me too."

Pete laughed, "What?"

"Shit, I don't know. I should sleep, I don't know what I'm saying." Patrick sighed, standing up.

"Oh ok, goodnight."

"G'night." 

Patrick turned off his console and rolled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGET IT I'LL GO OUT TONIGHT AND PISS ON HER DOORSTEP
> 
> (-.-)  
> r( )✓  
> / ٦


	5. you make me hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've read all of the good Peterick fanfic (which like, good thing for my readers cause it makes me want to write more) buttttt also I'm so sad  
> you know that feeling you get when you're experiencing a book for the first time? that sort of static fuzzy feeling in your chest that you can't get by rereading it; well it's been a while since I've had that and I'm v sad  
> point is, if you know any good fics plsssssssss share /help me/  
> and I promise I'll continue to write XD

The first thing to enter Patrick's mind the next morning is Pete. Pete, the amazing Call of Duty Player. Pete who sought _him_ out. Pete with the voice that sounded gravely coming through his speakers. Half-awake, laying face down in his pillow with, roughly, about 10 blankets tangled around him Patrick found himself suddenly very curious about what this 'Pete' looked like. His mind supplied images of soft, golden hair accompanied by blue-gray eyes. Or possibly dark, dark hair and bright green eyes with pretty, pale skin.

Patrick jolted up, yanked from his perfect lull as if he'd been shocked. Guys aren't soft and pretty. Guys aren't what Patrick wants. And certainly not Pete who he just met, who could be 30-years-old for all he knows.

With those thoughts, Patrick got up, pulled on some pants, and grabbed his phone. As he walked downstairs to eat breakfast, he was surprised to find many notifications waiting for him. Honestly though, he should have known better than to have been surprised because this is Pete we're talking about and he may not know Pete very well but there's one thing he knows for sure: Pete is needy. Almost endearingly so. It would have been annoying if it weren't cute, and even flattering.

Wait. _No._ We've been over this, Patrick does not think guys are cute. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Patrick shook his head in hopes that his thoughts would fall out and never return. 

Patrick got a bowl of cereal to eat and quickly became bored with the mundane task. And like a weed, Pete was gradually pushed back to the top of his thoughts. The notifications rang in his mind and Patrick couldn't help himself. He'd always been weak. Patrick reached for his phone and unlocked it easily, Snapchat was open and loading, eventually presenting nine new messages.

peterpanini: what's your favorite movie

peterpanini: mine is the nightmare before christmas

peterpanini: I'm going to get a tattoo for it 

peterpanini: do you have pets?

peterpanini: I love cats and snakes and tarantulas

peterpanini: all I have is a cat though

peterpanini: his name is Wendell

peterpanini: wanna see

Anticipation flooded Patrick as he read 'image'. One second later though he scolded himself, _This is only going to be a picture of his cat; besides pictures of guys aren't exciting, they're boring and gross and I have no interest in them._

He clicked on the image and stared at the darling Siamese cat on his screen, focusing on the piercing blue eyes, not wanting to take in the rest of the picture that showed a gorgeous boy. Patrick was overwhelmed by messy, dark hair, auburn eyes, and oh so pretty golden skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anybody else have the hardest time writing??? I'll think ab it all day and then when I sit down in front of my computer I'll type five words and then go search for memes...then I write a bit more and go browse amazon..then just rinse and repeat??? it takes me ages to write a chapter -_-


End file.
